10 things I hate about you By Jadelyn West
by monkster
Summary: Umm yeah hey Jade here. Lane told me I could either have detention for the next three weeks or do this for pouring yogurt down Vega's shirt and dumping paint on the other Vega. Anyway Lane said to list 10 of my problems with my "friends", explain why, and try to make peace with them or something like that. So, here's what i wrote feel free to look.
1. Trina Vega

Okay if you were to dumb to read the little summary i wrote for you this is my list for Lane on why i hate my so called friends.

Okay here we go let's start with Trina Vega. Gonna be hard to just pick ten.

1. She can't sing. She sounds like some sort of dying animal.

2. She can't dance. does she have to go to the bathroom?

3. She can't act. Her one women show was scary and not in the funny way.

4. She's a Vega and related to a Vega. Enough said.

5. She's fame obsessed. She now has a restraining order from Ke$ha, Ryan Seacrest, and the entire original cast of Drake & Josh.

6. It's her fault Vega goes here. If she didn't fail at drinking tea we would not be having this problem.

7. She's annoying. Have you met Trina?

8. She has no friends. And because of this she always ruins my plans.

9. The girl CANNOT drive. She almost hit me this morning and I was in asphalt café.

10. Birthweek? Really?!

Next Shapiro


	2. Robbie Shapiro

Ugh Shapiro.

1. Got us Saturday detention. Stupid nerd can't even walk on his own.

2. Rex. That puppet is messed up

3. He can drive but rides his bike. Why do you have a car then?

4. His songs. Except broken glass that was okay.

5. Male makeup? I can understand for a play but, outside of that?

6. He's a creeper. He's used to spy on Cat's house before he started creeping on Vega.

7. baby bottle nipple covered locker. What?

8. Wears girl pants. Odd numbers on skinny anything is for a girl. And who listens to a puppet? I digress

9. Too much of a wimp to admit his feelings. It's so obvious he's crushing on Cat then again it is Cat.

10. He's Robbie. I don't how to further explain.

Next up Vega


	3. Vega

Ok so Vega. Oh where to begin?

1. She's Vega. Just no.

2. She kissed Beck. I'm not even going to touch on that.

3. Stolen my leads and solos. Who gave her the right?

4. Unhealthy obsession with mustaches.

5. Felt the need to keep her sister at HA. Does she hate us?

6. Go into HA on a technicality. She didn't even earn it.

7. Shoots arrows with her feet. Why? What did those arrows do?

8. horrible at pranks. It's just sad.

9. Cheekbones. Real my butt

10. Still doesn't have a license. What 17 year girl doesn't have her license?

Next Cat.


	4. Cat

Ok let's see Cat.

1. Way to Perky. Like it's not healthy.

2. Too much _pink. _ That color should only be used for torture.

3. Her brother is one weird dude.

4. Have you seen her room? Refer back to number 2.

5. Always wears pearls. No.

6. Takes that freakin stuffed giraffe everywhere.

7. to ditzy for her own good. One day Cat one day…

8. Her attention span. Non-existent

9. Oblivious to everything. Robbie wrote her a very detail song.

10.I actually need to have a Cat Kit in my bag. You don't understand how useful that is especially in study hall.

Next Andre.


	5. Andre

Ok so André may be hard since I don't completely hate him.

1. His ketchup problems. Is there such a thing called condiments anonymous?

2. His grandmother. Every time she sees me she asks André to save her from the Angel of death. If anything I'm the Grim Reaper.

3. Favorite foods. How will I ever be taken seriously now after be dressed like a hamburger and singing about my favorite food?

4. Chocolate beverage. Ehh chocolate in the form of a beverage.

5. Stupid parrot Larry. I hate birds.

6. His songs. Well 365 Days was pretty good but a love song for your dog?

So I ran out of things that I hate about André so here are 4 things I deem tolerable.

7. He takes my side every once in a while. Unlike Beck.

8. He was the only one who I didn't have to _convince _to play on HA's ping-pong team.

9. He has smooth feet. You know _before_ we all go sick from those stupid fish.

10. His hair. Their like little brown worms.

And Beck.


	6. Beck

And finally Beck.

1. Canadian as in from Canada

2. His family. So he dad accidentally got mauled by a dog I bought. So what? He lived didn't he?

3. Let's other girls flirt with him and flirts with anything female.

4. Kissed Vega. Not one but BOTH.

5. Ended my Jade with Tots show. My show did not need to be ended.

6. He's from Canada. Canada is full of Canadians.

7. His RV. "My roof my rules" well aren't you cool.

8. Never showed his emotions always had to be Mr. Cool guy

9. Always takes Vegas side. Like she was his girlfriend or something.

10. left me on the doorstep of Vega's house.

I'm done.


	7. Authors Note

A/N

Hey guys thanks for reading Ten Things. i just wanted to thank **Red Velvet is love, LovingLizGillies, and 143ILoveYou** for reviewing and supporting my first story. I know i have Boo! up also but that was adopting from another authour that unfortunetly quit on the story. Also 143ILoveYou I would love to write one but I just need the idea to work with. Maybe you can help :)


End file.
